Breaking Free
by Kagome126
Summary: Everyone said we looked good together. Everyone thought of us as one. Everyone talked about our future together. Everyone that is except me. We are forced together and expected to marry when we’re older. But what if I start falling for someone else? IXK
1. The Kiss

**Everyone said we looked good together. Everyone thought of us as one. Everyone talked about our future together. Everyone that is except me. We are forced together and expected to marry when we're older. But what if I start falling for someone else? InuXKag**

I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the next in line to inherit the Higurashi Company, and an heir to the millions the company makes. My whole life has been easy. I've always gotten whatever I wanted, and haven't really had to try at anything. I naturally get good grades and most people envy me for all that I have. To that, I say they can have it.

When I graduate high school I'm expected to marry Kouga Omaro. Kouga is a really nice guy and is also an heir to millions. He enjoys every bit of the fame and fortune, including being engaged to me. Me, ever since I was little I absolutely hated all of it, of course I never told anyone. I'm supposed to be a proper lady around everyone, but I feel like I'm stuck with no one to save me.

I go to the top private school in the country which forces me to hang out with all the other heirs to big companies. Most of the other heirs though, take it all for granted. They spend money like it's going out of style, and they act like they own the world.

Right now I am laying down in one of our many fields, just staring up at the sky, enjoying the world around me. I love to just lay here and smell the flowers, see the clouds go by, and hear the animals' peaceful noises.

"Kagome, get up! You are going to dirty your dress," I heard my mother call.

"Yes mother," I say as I get up and dust off my dress.

"Now come inside before you catch something."

I quickly followed her orders to go inside and was soon standing next to her.

"Now, Kouga should be here soon to take you out on your date, so, go and get ready."

I nodded as I headed up stairs, to my room. My mother, of course, already had one of the maids lay out one of my finest dresses and had the hair stylist ready to do my hair. I quickly took the dress and went into the bathroom to put it on. When I came out I sat down and the hair stylist started doing my hair. Not long after that, the doorbell rang. I got up as soon as my hair was done and started down the stairs where Kouga was already waiting.

"My, Kagome, you look lovely," Kouga complimented.

"Thank you, Kouga," I said quietly.

He held out his hand and I put my hand in his. He led me out the door and to the limo. He opened the door and helped me in, following soon after. He told the driver where to go and we were soon on our way.

When we got to restaurant, I had a lot of people waving and saying hello to me like every place we go. I smiled politely and sat down at our table.

Soon after our waiter came. I looked up at him and smiled as Kouga ordered our food. He had marvelous amber eyes and shocking silver hair. He had features I would never forget.

Our waiter came out a little later carrying our food. When he was just about to our table, he tripped and fell. The drinks he was carrying split all over Kouga who was now enraged. Kouga was yelling at the waiter like there was no tomorrow and loud enough that people across the world could hear him.

"Kouga, let's just go," I said, pleading him with my eyes to stop.

"Fine," he said glaring at the fallen waiter. "But I'll see to it this boy is fired."

I looked down at the waiter apologetically as we left the restaurant. The waiter was grumbling while he, along, picked up the mess. I wanted so bad to go and help him as I took once last glance, but I couldn't…I'm trapped.

With Kouga's arms around me, we walked out to the waiting limo. He had already taken the jacket off that got the drinks spilled on, but was still enraged.

I sighed as we entered the car. This was just another example of how heirs act like they rule the world.

"I'm sorry about that waiter, Kagome," Kouga said turning to me. "I'm going to be sure he's fired, but until then, why don't we reschedule our date?"

I nodded, not quite knowing what to say.

"How about tomorrow? We can go to that park you love so much," he suggested.

"That'd be nice, Kouga. Thank you," I said politely.

He smiled in satisfaction as the car pulled into my long drive way. I've always hated everything about my house. There are only three people living there, mother, father, and me, so I don't see the need for all the space. I asked my mother about it once, and she said that if you have money, you might as well show off.

I absolutely despise my mother. She is always too busy to do anything but tell me to not do something, and all she cares about is money. My father, on the other hand, is a little better. He takes a little bit of his time to make sure I'm 'happy' to his standers, and actually knows what's going on in my life. The only reason mother knew Kouga was taking me on a date, was because father told her.

The next day at the park…

"Isn't it beautiful, Kouga?" I asked, looking around at all the flowers and trees around us.

"I don't know how you can stand this nature stuff, Kagome. It's much too dirty."

"It's not about the dirt, Kouga, more about the natural beauty of things."

"I will never understand half the things you do," Kouga laughed, tightening his arms around me.

That sentence is and will always be true. Nobody around me understands anything around me that's why I never talk about my interests or anything else about me for that reason.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Right in front of us was a little boy. He was crying his eyes out and looked like he skinned his knee pretty bad too.

Without a second thought I got out of Kouga's grasp and ran for the boy. I knew that I would later be punished for doing so, but he was hurt and that's all that mattered.

"Are you alright?" I asked, crouching down to the boy's level.

"I got lost, and I hurt my knee," the boy cried.

"Come on. Let's go to the bathroom and get that cleaned up," I said, scooping up the boy in my arms.

"Kagome," Kouga called after me.

"Please, Kouga, the boy is hurt," I pleaded.

"He surely has parents or something," Kouga barked.

"But he's lost. Please, let me help him."

Kouga huffed as he pointed to the car.

"I'll wait for you in the limo," he called as he started walking away, no doubt to save his image.

I took the boy into the restroom and sat him on the counter. I got a paper towel wet and looked the boy in his green eyes.

"This might hurt a little," I warned him before dabbing his knee with the towel.

After we got him all cleaned up, I took out my handkerchief and wrapped in around his leg.

"This should stop it from getting infected long enough for you to get a Band-Aid," I told him.

He nodded as I helped him down from the counter.

"Let's go find your parents."

"I'm here with my brother," he told me quietly, obviously shy.

"Alright, what does your brother look like?"

"Well he's taller than you and has silver hair."

I giggled at his not-so-informative description.

"Well, let's go see if we can find him," I said, taking his hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

"There he is!" the boy yelled after a while, pointing to a man with silver hair and two little dog ears on top of his head.

That's when I recognized him. He was the waiter from last night.

"Inuyasha!" the boy called; bringing me over to the guy he just called Inuyasha.

"Hey, squirt. Where did you wander off to? I've been looking everywhere." He looked up at me. "And who's this?"

"This is the lady who bandaged my knee," he said proudly.

"Aren't you the girl from last night?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

"The one with the yelling boyfriend," he said, now with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry about that by the way. Kouga can be…difficult at sometimes."

"So I've noticed," he muttered.

"Inuyasha, I like this lady," the boy told Inuyasha.

"Wow."

"What?"

"He never likes any of the girls I'm around."

"Well, I feel honored," I giggled.

"You should," Inuyasha confirmed.

"Well, I should go," I said reluctantly.

"Lady, wait!" called the little boy. "I like you, you should stay."

"Oh, I can't."

"Then maybe I should take you out sometime," Inuyasha suggested. "To thank you for finding Shippo."

I smiled.

"I'd love to, but…" I looked over at the awaiting limo holding Kouga. "I'd love to," I stated.

"Saturday night?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Where do you live?"

"Why don't we just meet here?" I suggested, not wanting anyone to find out about this.

"That works too," he said smiling at the little boy. "See, Shippo, I get to see the pretty lady again."

I blushed at his words. Did he really think I was pretty?

"No fair! I want to see the pretty lady again too!" Shippo protested.

"Maybe you will," Inuyasha told him, turning back to me. "Noon alright for you?"

"Noon's fine," I confirmed. "I best being going now, though," I said turning to leave.

"Do we get your name?"

I turned back to the two boys.

"Kagome," I said simply.

"Well, Kagome, I'll see you Saturday then."

"Bye," I said bending down and kissing Shippo's forehead. "Try not to get lost anymore," I told him.

"I'll try," he said as I stood back up.

"Bye," I said to Inuyasha.

"Doesn't Inuyasha get a kiss too, pretty lady?" Shippo asked.

I blushed again.

"I don't think he needs one," I said looking at the ground.

"Oh, but he does," Inuyasha said propping up my chin with his finger.

Inuyasha looked into my eyes before setting his lips on mine and leaving then there for a minute before pulling away.

"See you Saturday," he said before I turned and left.


	2. Smiles turning to frowns

**Forgot to put it last chapter but this applies to all chapters… I don't own Inuyasha!**

I touched my lips as I approached the car. I barely know this Inuyasha guy but he makes me feel…normal. He makes me feel like I can just be myself and not be judged by my actions. It feels so weird around him, but good in a way.

"Kagome, dear, what took you so long?" Kouga asked, snapping me out of my complete daze.

"Just trouble finding his brother is all," I explained, finally taking my finger away from my lips.

"I don't know how you can be around whining little kids, Kagome," Kouga said. "When we have kids, I will see to them being complete gentlemen like I was raised."

_When we have kids…Kagome Omaro…Kouga's wife…_

Those thoughts kept running through my head. Of course this marriage, like all of the others heirs', was an arranged marriage, but Kouga absolutely loves the idea of marring one of the most famous heirs in the country. Me, on the on the other hand, have always wanted to marry out of love…but I don't love Kouga and I don't think I ever will.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Kouga asked me.

I turned to him, forcing a smile.

"No. I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay. You just looked troubled is all."

_You wouldn't know, would you?_

I nodded, holding in my thoughts like I have my whole life.

When we got back to my house Kouga kissed me goodbye and left after walking me up to the door. His kiss, it was different than the one I received earlier today. Kouga's held only the meaning that he owned me, and Inuyasha's…Inuyasha's was more out of playfulness and adoration.

Two days later… (Saturday)

I told my mother I was going to the park with Kouga again and headed to meet Inuyasha. What I told her wasn't a total lie since I was going to the park…I just wasn't going with Kouga.

When I got there I saw Inuyasha playing with Shippo. Looks like he gave in and let him come too.

"Hello," I said, approaching them.

Inuyasha stood up and smiled.

"Hi," he greeted me. "I got stuck babysitting Shippo again so I hope you don't mind him being with us."

"No, it's fine," I said going down to Shippo's level. "Hi. It's nice to see you again, Shippo."

"Hi, pretty lady."

I smiled at his name for me.

"Shippo her name is Kagome, 'member?"

"But I like calling her pretty lady!" Shippo exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "Come play with me, pretty lady," he said pulling me towards the swings.

He got on and instructed me to push him. I pushed him gently causing him to go higher and higher. Inuyasha just watched us, or more like me, as I played with him through all different parts of the park.

After a while Inuyasha came over and told Shippo to go play with the other kids that were there and he reluctantly did so.

"Sorry, he can be a handful," Inuyasha apologized.

"He's quite sweet actually."

"He has his moments."

I looked over at Shippo and frowned. Without another word I went over to him and picked him up off the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That kid pushed me," he said, pointing to another kid.

"Well, just stay away from him. You can go back on the swings again if you like," I suggested, pointing to the deserted swing set.

"Okay!" Shippo exclaimed, running to the swings and waiting to me to push him.

Inuyasha got to Shippo first and started pushing him.

"You wanna swing too?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, pretty lady, swing with me. 'Yasha will push you!" Shippo exclaimed.

I looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged. I carefully sat on the swing next to Shippo and, sure enough, Inuyasha gently pushed me. I smiled as the wind blew my hair perfectly back, leaving none in my eyes, and made my dress flow beautifully.

Soon the sun began to set. We were both astonished by the amount of time that had past. I carefully stopped the swing, careful not to dirty my shoes in case mother saw them, and walked over to the nearby hill and lied down. I watched the colors of the sunset blend together to form a breath taking site. The boys came over to me and lied down, one on each side of me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked, turning to Inuyasha who was staring at me.

"Yeah," he mumbled, still only looking at me.

I turned away, blushing.

"Pretty lady is blushing!" Shippo exclaimed like it was a new found discovery.

That only made me blush more.

"'Yasha, she likes you!"

"And how do you know that, Squirt?"

"'Cause she's blushing."

"Doesn't mean she likes me," Inuyasha defended.

"But you guys are on a date!" he protested.

"No, 'cause you're here."

"Fine."

Shippo got up and went back to the playground, leaving us alone to have our 'date'.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Inuyasha asked as we got ready to leave.

"No. It's fine. I can walk."

"I'm not going to make you walk. Come on, I'll drive you," he insisted.

I reluctantly got into the car and told him where I lived.

"Wait. You're a Higurashi aren't you?" he accused me.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I don't wish to be a Higurashi," I stated simply.

"Why not?"

"An heir to millions, arrange marriages, stuck up people, people everywhere knowing who you are and what you do, sure sounds like a fairy tale. I'd give it up in a second if I could."

"Why do you hate it so much though? I'd love to have what you have."

"It's like I'm trapped, Inuyasha. You saw how Kouga acted at the restaurant and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Why were you with him anyway?"

"H-He's my…fiancée."

"You're engaged and you didn't tell me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry! It's just…I don't want to marry him."

"Then why are you?" he questioned further.

"Our parents arranged it," I told him. "I don't even love him."

"Oh, Ms. Higurashi is being forced to do something she doesn't want to do! Big whoop!"

"You don't get it! I thought you were different, but you're not!" I yelled, opening the car door and running out towards home.

"You made pretty lady mad, 'Yasha! Now I won't see her again!" I heard Shippo yell at his brother before I turned the corner almost to my house…


	3. Havin' fun

When I got to the drive way of my house I dried my tears and composed myself the best I could. I forced a very fake smile and walked up to the door and entered my house. I silently walked up to my room and locked my door. I had only known this guy for 4 days if you count the restaurant incident, but he already broke my heart. I tried showing him the real me instead of the me everyone thinks they know, but as soon as I told him that I hated this life he hated me.

I thought he was different, I really did. When he talked to me, his voice was kind. When he looked at me, his gaze was soft. When he kissed me, it wasn't out of possession. He was nice to me and now he hates me out of nothing but a mere title.

The next day…

I spent all day in my room. Nobody even seemed to notice, or care. Inuyasha…I found myself thinking about him a lot lately. I tried keeping myself busy but no matter what I did he always found his way back on my mind.

It was now close to midnight and I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were muffled and my head was heavy but I couldn't find peace enough to sleep. Just as I started to nod off something knocked on my balcony doors. Confused, I got up and opened them. On the ground were a couple dozen roses but no sign of who left them.

I picked them up and read the note…

_Kagome, _

_I'm sorry I snapped at you…I usually don't apologize so don't really know how but Shippo made me do this. He wanted to see 'pretty lady' again. I am sorry though. You're right, I don't understand because I've never been anywhere close to rich before.  
Anyway, I hope this apology thing works and you'll give me another chance. You seem like an interesting person and you seem like you need a break from all that 'famous' stuff. Well if you do want to give me a second chance then come down stairs and outside after you read this…_

_Inuyasha. _

I bit my lip and wondered whether or not I should go. Since I've always been one for second chances I decide to go and at least talk to him. I quickly got dressed and quietly exited the house to be met with none other than Inuyasha.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi."

"Listen, earlier, I was being a big jerk and-"

"Don't worry about it," I said, for the first time in my life cutting someone off mid-sentence.

"I want to understand, Kagome," he told me. "I want to know why you hate your life so much."

"Nobody understands; what makes you think you would?"

"Because I'm not like everyone else you've met," he told me, taking my hand. "And I'm going to show you just how much that's true."

"I-I can't. They'll find out I'm not there," I said shakily.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked me.

"Because I-"

"You gotta learn to live by your own rules and not theirs. They don't own you y'know?"

"But they…I…I can't."

"I don't see anything stopping you," he said, looking around.

"Fine," I sighed.

He smirked looking at me.

"Let's go," he said taking my hand once more.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I let him lead me.

"You'll see."

After a couple minutes we approached a lake.

"What are we doing here?" I asked politely.

"Havin' fun."

"What?"

Inuyasha smirked once more as he picked me up and jumped into the lake. I let out a surprised gasp before we hit the waters. We soon came up and I looked at Inuyasha, shivering.

"W-Why d-did y-you d-do t-that?" I stuttered.

"You gotta swim around to make yourself warmer," he instructed, ignoring my question.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked after swimming around with him for a while.

"To stay warm."

"No, why are we in a lake at 1 in the morning?" I clarified.

"I'm teaching you how to have fun."

"Sorry but I don't find this fun."

"Oh, you will," he said as he began to splash me.

"Hey!" I screamed as I splashed him back.

Hours past and we finally made it out of the lake. We were both freezing our butts off.

"I'll drop you at home," Inuyasha said as he picked me up and began running.

"Wow," I gasped at his speed.

He smirked as he soon jumped onto my balcony.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I sighed as I opened my balcony doors and got dry clothes. I then went into the bathroom and took a long warm shower. When I came out it was close to 6 o'clock a.m.

I smiled, and for the first time in a long time, it wasn't forced or fake. Inuyasha was back to being the nice guy I met, even though he is stubborn at times. I couldn't wait to see him again and I hadn't felt this way in a long time either. He's changing me…He's letting me get the freedom I was always too good to take or even find.

I went down stairs to fine Kouga sitting there talking to my father. I quietly sat down and started eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Kagome," Kouga greeted me kindly.

"Kagome, I have some news," my father spoke.

I looked at him inwardly.

"We are moving yours and Kouga's wedding to this year instead of next year."

I gaped at him.

"Look at her, she is so happy so can hardly speak," Kouga smiled as he mistook my silence.

"Why?" was the only word I could choke out.

"Well, dear, Kouga talked to me this morning and he is very eager to marry you."

"Why?" I asked again but to Kouga this time.

"So that we can started living together and start making our own heirs to the newly merged company."

Is that all they ever think about? Making heirs? Getting money? Getting their girl?

I stood up without another word and headed to the park where I hoped Inuyasha would be.

Sure enough, when I got to the park, Inuyasha was there waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw my tears.

"Kouga…marriage…soon…heirs," I muttered.

"Slow down and take a deep breath," he instructed.

"My father moved the wedding."

"Wedding?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, my arranged marriage."

"Oh," he said sadly. "Why did he do that?"

"Because Kouga can't wait to get his hands on me!" I yelled frantically.

"Kagome, it's going to be alright."

"No, it's not! I don't love him, Inuyasha."

"Here, why don't you come to my place for a little bit and calm down?"

"I'd like that."

"Good," he said, taking my hand and leading me to his house.


	4. Being around you

When we got to his house I gasped. It was so small. Of course I've seen small houses before but it was a very poor looking house. When we entered I was immediately trampled by Shippo.

"Pretty Lady!" he yelled as he jumped on me, causing me to fall but being caught by two strong arms. I looked up and blushed at Inuyasha.

"Shippo, don't do that or Pretty Lady won't want to come back," he said smirking as he placed me back on my feet.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, Shippo," I said, smiling.

"Come on, Pretty Lady, I'll show you my room!" he exclaimed, pulling me in a random direction.

Being around Shippo, being around Inuyasha, being around a real family…it felt so nice…so real.

Inuyasha stood leaning against the door framing watching us as I played with Shippo.

"Here," Shippo said handing me something. "I made it in school."

I looked at it. It was a card and it had mine and Inuyasha's name on it. I opened it up and there was a Shippo drawn picture of Inuyasha and I kissing.

"Why'd you draw this, Shippo?" I asked quietly, showing it to Inuyasha who smirked.

"We had to draw a picture of the two people we like best."

"So why are we kissing, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"Because, you guys are going to get married one day and Pretty Lady is going to be around all the time to play with me," he explained simply.

I blushed once more at his words.

"I don't know about that, Shippo," I said, remembering my wedding with Kouga.

"Why not? Don't you love each other?"

"Um…Shippo…why don't you…go play…?"

"Okay!" Shippo said, running off happily.

"He defiantly has an imagination," I said, turning to Inuyasha.

"Well, he really likes you."

"I Wonder what he is going to do in about 3 months when I marry another guy who isn't you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered, looking at the ground.

"Well, I should go…I have…a wedding to prepare for," I said reluctantly.

"Kagome, don't be so sad about it. I mean, it could be a lot worse."

"No…it couldn't."

"You could be marring a poor guy like me," he pointed out.

"I'd rather marry you than anyone of the guys my mother likes." I sighed. "When I'm with you…I can be myself. We've only known each other for a week…but you probably know more about me than my own mother does."

"I doubt that," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"She thinks I like getting whatever I want. She thinks that I actually _want_ to marry Kouga. She thinks that I'm happy."

"You can't hate it that bad, Kagome."

"I'd love to be like you," I cried. "I'd love to have a family, and actual friends. I'd love to have to work for something, and be able to speak my beliefs. I'd love to be able to be free, Inuyasha, and with you…I get that, if only for a little while."

"Kagome, you have a family, and I'm sure you have friends. Sure you don't have to work but work isn't all you think it is. As for speaking your beliefs…you can't be afraid of what your parents will think, or you'll be trapped forever…"

"My parents…they're never around. My friends…they're all stuck up. And if I speak out my beliefs…No one hears me," I explained sadly.

"I do."

I smiled lightly.

"I know. You're the only one who hears me though. You're the only one who knows I have a voice…and for that, I'm thankful."

"Other people, Kagome, are stupid not to listen to you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I-I…have to go," I reminded him, stepping towards him and the door.

"I'll see you later, then?"

"Maybe," I said before, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving, heading towards my hell.

When I got home…There were wedding planners everywhere. The thing is, when I entered the house…none of them even looked up. I didn't get to even plan my own wedding, or even be part of the planning.

"Kagome, Kouga is waiting for you outside," someone told me.

I sighed before heading towards one of the last people I wanted to see.

"You wanted to see me?" I said when I approached him.

"Yes. Close your eyes…I have a surprise for you."

I did as I was told and he led me in an unknown direction. He let me open my eyes after a while and I gasped.

Before me was a beautiful field full of flowers of all different kinds.

"You like it?" Kouga asked me.

"It's gorgeous."

Kouga smiled, taking me in his arms and kissing me deeply. When he kissed me…I always remember the feel of Inuyasha's lips on mine and the meaning of the kiss it's self.

"I have to go help plan the wedding…You can come if you'd like…but you'd find it rather boring."

Maybe because I don't get a say in anything!!

"I'll just stay here, thanks," I said waving to him as he left.

I sat there…the rest of the day…just thinking of Inuyasha.


	5. Finding the way

How can one person be on your mind so much? That question was yet to be answered as I continued to think of Inuyasha. We had barely just met a week ago but I wanted to see him all the time, I wanted to be free.

Today, everyone was running around. In about 3 months was our wedding and they were acting like it was in 3 days. I wanted to scream and make them all stop. I wanted to tell all of them that I don't want to marry Kouga or anyone right now. My world was full of people but no one heard me or even noticed. Inuyasha, he was a different story. He saw me and heard me; he noticed me and talked to me. He understood me in so many ways that others cannot.

I've learned a lot about rich people, and one thing, they are all about possession. Whoever has the most money has the most power. Whoever has the most land is the most popular. Whoever has the prettiest bride has the best heirs. All of this, it applies to Kouga. By marring me, he will have the most money in a couple years along with the most land…and me as a bride. My life was slowly becoming meaningless. If my destiny was to sit there and take care of mine and Kouga's babies, I would rather die. The only reason I'm going through with this, is because it's what everyone wants. Of course that everyone, it doesn't include me. If the word everyone ever included me, then that word could never be used. Everyone likes spending money. I don't. Everyone is coming to my party. I won't. Every wants to marry Kouga. I would rather die. The only reason they use that word, is because they think others don't know how to speak for themselves. News flash: I HAVE A VOICE!!

As I finishing walking down stairs, I stare at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. This marriage is something Kouga wants and something I hate. In this situation though, like all the others, I have no say in the matter. I have a voice and working vocal cords. I have a mind and I have opinions. They don't see any of it. No one knows I exist until it comes to being on the top of the food chain. I always knew that being at the top didn't really mean anything valuable, and Inuyasha proved that. Inuyasha lives in a poor neighborhood with his brother, mother, and father. He lives in a small house and still somehow…he doesn't mind. I would trade pretty much anything for a day with his life. I want to work to earn something and not just have it by the sound of my mother's voice. I want to be heard by more people than myself. I want…to be with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, a man is here to see you," Mother called to me.

I walked sluggishly to the door, not really caring about anything anymore. When I got to the door, I was shocked. Standing there in nice dress clothes was none other than Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Kagome! That is no way to talk to your guest!" Mother scolded me.

"Yes Mother," I said quietly, staring at the floor. "Nice to see you," I said, back in stuck-up-proper-rich-person mode.

"If you wouldn't mind, miss, I would like to talk to Miss. Higurashi alone for a while," Inuyasha said, trying to sound proper.

"Very well."

Inuyasha took my hand and led me out the door before laughing his head off.

"You weren't kidding," he laughed. He stopped and looked at me seriously. "You really are trapped."

"You could tell that easily?" I asked sadly.

He nodded.

"They're planning my wedding. It's my wedding but yet I don't know anything that's going on except that I'm getting married to a guy I don't want to get married to," I explained.

"They don't have you on a leash, Kagome. You can escape whenever you want; you just have to have the power to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to be free, but you're afraid. You're too scared to just jump out of the prison you're in and out into the real world. Kagome, I know it isn't that simple, but I do know that you can do or say whatever you want, you just got to stop being so afraid."

"I love my parents Inuyasha. I'll admit, I don't like them at times, but they're my parents and I can't hurt them," I told him.

"They don't see your pain, Kagome, if they did, I'm sure they would want you to be happy."

"You don't know them like I do."

"I know I don't and I'm not trying to. I want to know what exactly is causing your pain because even though I've only known you for a short time…It…um…hurts me to see you in pain," he admitted sheepishly.

"I…I don't want this, Inuyasha…but there's no way out," I sighed sadly.

"There is, is just hard to find. If you look hard enough, Kagome, you'll see your way out in plain sight, waiting for you to go through," Inuyasha said, kissing my hand and giving me a piece of paper. "Call me when you find that exit."

"Inuyasha…I can't."

"Kagome, I don't know everything about you, but I know that you're a fighter. You fought to keep all your emotions and thoughts bottled up…Now it's time to let all of it out, time to find a way to be free."

"But-"

"Kagome, listen," he silenced me.

I listened to the sound of the animals and the wind and the laughter of children…all were free.

"They all found their way…Now you have to find yours," he said before walking away, leaving me clueless.


	6. Freedom of the world around you

When I got back inside I unfolded the neatly folded piece of paper and read it. It was his cell phone number…

He wants me to be free, but he says that I have to find the way out on my own. Through my eyes, there is no way out. I can't runaway because that will ruin everything that everyone has been working on for the last year. I'm my parents' only heir to the company and if I don't stay, the company will go under. If I don't stay, Kouga won't have a bride and will be utterly disappointed, just like many other people. Everyone gets what they want if I stay trapped.

I took another look at the paper that had Inuyasha's phone number written on it and went up stairs to my room.

Every last word that he said was ringing through my head. Soon I came to a conclusion: I wasn't going to ruin everyone's lives for my own reason. And that is what I'm going with. I know for a fact that I won't be happy and that I probably won't be able to see Inuyasha anymore in fear of getting any second thoughts…But this is what everyone wants and that is what I'm going to stick with.

When I fell asleep that night, I dreamt of Inuyasha and all the things I was throwing away by doing this. When I woke up, I had a very fake smile on my face and could barely think straight. It was ciaos down stairs as everyone prepared for the wedding. The living room was crowded with people along with pretty much every other room in the house. Luckily I hadn't seen Kouga, my father, or my mother yet which was a relief. I almost made it to the back door when I was stopped by none other than my fiancée. I sighed as I turned to him.

"Kagome, dear, the press is here to talk to us," he said, taking my hand and leading me to the front door.

When he opened the door millions of cameras were flashed and microphones pointed towards us.

"Kouga, over here!" was yelled at random throughout the crowd.

Kouga pointed to a reporter who asked his question.

"Why did you decide to change the date of the wedding?" he asked, shoving the microphone in Kouga's face.

"We were just too excited to get married is all," Kouga said for both of us.

"Is the wedding really going to be in only 2 and a half more months?" asked another reporter.

"Yes. We have all the best wedding planners inside right now, helping us plan our wedding," Kouga responded once more.

For the next hour we stood outside together, letting the reporters ask questions and Kouga answering them, none directed towards me for any of my opinions on the wedding or even marrying Kouga itself.

When we got back inside my mother came up to me with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Kagome, we picked out your dress. You're going to love it!" she exclaimed happily.

"That's great, mother," I replied, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Come, you can sit with us while we have tea," she said, leading me to one of the many rooms filled with people.

When we got there people looked up but that was the acknowledgement I got all evening. My mind kept drifting off towards all the things that I would do in the near future…Marry Kouga, have Kouga's children, fake a smile, pretend to be happy, not answer for myself, and think of all the things I threw away. At this point, it just didn't seem worth it. My presence was never acknowledged, I could never speak for myself, I could never really be happy, and I could not act how I wanted. This is just one of the many reminders I get every day that I'm trapped.

I thought back to only yesterday and to what Inuyasha said to me. He was right, in a way. I can break free any moment I want, but in doing so, I would also break the hearts of many other people. It's funny how one person's actions can affect the lives of millions of other people. I felt like I needed to scream my ears off, but then again, no one would hear me anyway so why bother. I stood up and left the room, still unnoticed. I walked aimlessly through the house, thinking of random things that came to my mind. I past many people who I didn't know and many things that had to do with the wedding which was getting closer every second of the day. I wanted to get out of this house but I knew I couldn't. My mind was set on staying here and that was what I was going to do, whether I liked it or not. I want to make everyone else happy, and by staying here and being trapped, that's what I was doing.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. My eyes settled on a little girl of a wedding planner. Her mother had just scolded her for not sitting up straight. She was going to be trapped too. She was going to grow up to be snobby just like the people at my school. As I looked at her, my eyes filled with sadness at all the things she was going to have to go through. She looked only 5 years of age and was already in a prison of her own, she just didn't know it yet. I wanted to go up to her and tell her to run before it was too late and before she wound up like me, choosing between the happiness of others and they happiness of yourself. She was just a kid and yet they were treating her like she was going to meet the president or something. It was horrible and hard for me to watch so I kept walking, turning away and trying to erase the previous images from my mind.

I looked out a nearby window and saw birds chirping on one of the tree branches. I smiled as I watched them carefully. I watched how they could move freely and how they were heard by the world when they chirped. I envied the birds with my whole being. They could fly where ever they wanted, chirp to whomever they please. They could fly freely without a care in the world, going which ever direction they wanted with whoever they wished.

I tore myself away from the window and kept wandering more…thinking of freedom and second guessing my decision.


	7. Rain

My house was noisy with busy wedding planners, people with cameras, and, of course, my mother and my loud husband-to-be. I silently went up to my room and looked out my window. I had been doing that a lot lately. I would just stare out, off into space, thinking of everything I wanted that I couldn't have…but mostly, of Inuyasha. It was funny how something as silly as a guy could turn my life around and make me see my life as it really was.

I sighed as I went over to my bed and lied on my stomach, head buried in my pillow. I waited for something, anything, to happen, and when it didn't, I got up and went to my balcony. I opened the doors and looked at the nice, even flower beds, the birds singing in the background, the pond glimmering in the moonlight.

I don't know what got over me, but I found myself climbing, carefully down the short distance from my balcony to the ground. After that, I took off running. At first, I was just running with no location to go to, but then my feet started to lead me in the direction of the very familiar street to Inuyasha's house.

It's been a little while since I've seen him, and I don't even know why I'm going to him, but I need a sense of freedom even though I can't have the real thing.

Soon, I found myself in front of his small, shrubby, invitingly free house. My feet now felt like they were iced or glued to the ground. They felt cold and unwilling to move or hold up my weight.

Finding new found strength I start walking up his short drive way and to his front door. My hand made a fist as I knocked lightly on his door.

My feet were tired from running all that way, my dress was ripped a little from the debris that had torn it, and I didn't look the least bit proper…but, for some odd reason, I truly didn't care what I looked like, just of my whereabouts.

The door slowly opened to reveal the one person who's been on my mind 24/7: Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" he asked in disbelief.

I smiled slightly, unaware of what to do.

"W-What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, a little taken aback.

"I needed to escape, if only for a little while," I explained.

"So…you're not breaking free?" he asked, voice dropped and all hope in his voice gone.

"Inuyasha, I can't. I just can't."

"I thought…you were different. I thought you weren't like all the others," he told me, a little hint of frustration in his voice. "But you, you're all the same as all the others. I'm not always going to wait for you, Kagome; in fact, I think I'm done waiting."

Before I could even say another word he had the door shut. He didn't slam or gently close it, just…shut it. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. He didn't have his usual sparkle in his eyes or the usual smile in his voice. He didn't give me his I'm-going-to-show-you-what-it's-like-to-be-free look. All I got was disappointment and regret.

I slowly started to walk to the only place that I could go besides home: the park. I wanted to sit, think, and feel remorse. Most people would be mad for what Inuyasha had just done to me, or wish they had never met him…I'm not like most people. All I want to do now is try to prove him wrong, try to be happy with the life I'm living, without being free. Prove I don't need him even though I do.

I now sat there, on my favorite hill in the park, looking out at all the stars, twinkling against the dark black sky. I watched the sky with sad eyes as I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around to see Kouga waiting there with an irritated look on his face.

"Why did you go out without telling anyone?" he asked, tapping his foot.

"I need a break from all the chaos," I told him.

He huffed, sitting down next to me.

"You need to tell someone next time."

'Like they'd listen,' I thought.

"Do you know why so many guys want you, Kagome?" Kouga asked me from out of nowhere.

"So many?"

"Yes. It's a battle field for your hand in marriage and I was lucky to be the victor." He sighed. "They all want you because you are unsolvable. No one can tell what's going on in that head or why you are less proper than the other girls. You are rebellious but loyal, gentle yet curious. You're a mystery to everyone, even your own mother. Tell me, why is that?"

"Because I am one who does not care what others think or how much money one has, only of their inner thoughts, feelings, and personality."

"Feelings get in the way too much. Feelings are what make one weak, Kagome. Do not let such things get in the way."

"Kouga, tell me, if feelings are what gets in the way does that not make everyone cold and heartless?" I asked, trying not to show my attitude I so much wanted to let rage on him.

"I will never get your strange questions or your sense of inferior intellect," he said, walking away, back to the house.

About ten minutes after he left, it started to rain. The rain was neither cold nor hot on my fair skin and smelled of Mother Nature. Rain had always reminded me of tear drops, each drop of rain representing everyone who has cried, everyone who has lost a loved one, come near death, or has been hurt in such a way that there was no one to comfort them. Rain also represents new beginnings, changes, and sadness.

When a droplet of rain hits the ground, it splatters, tearing the material. It's so much like people. People can be torn and sometimes never be put back together. People cry for both good and bad things. People always change and most experience sadness.

Most of all, rain represents those of us who are lucky enough to survive the struggle everyone goes through. Those of us lucky enough to lose but keep going no matter what. It represents exactly what I'm going through.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy and my b-day is this weekend so it's all crazy. **

**On a side note: I need a Naraku and possibly a Miroku and Shesshomaru for the RPG.**


	8. Coming back every time

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining through my open balcony. Wait. Open?

I walked over to my balcony doors and saw a note taped to one of the doors.

_Kagome, _

_You're going to get sick if you sleep in the rain. Try not to do it again because I don't want Shippo getting mad when I get to see the pretty lady and he doesn't. Anyway, I wanted you to know that I'm not going to wait around much longer. When I slammed the door in your face yesterday, it was because I was irritated. I like you, Kagome, a lot but I'm not always going to be standing here with open arms. You've got to chose what and who you value more: Your freedom and Shippo, or your family and your lovely fiancé, Kouga. I'm not making you chose, only asking you which you value more. _

_Inuyasha_

I smiled as I read the note over and over again, his voice ringing through my ears like he was actually here, reading it to me. I sighed as I leaned against the door, forcing it shut, and slid down to sit on the floor. I was still wearing the clothes from last night and they were a little damp but yet I wasn't the least bit cold.

Holding the note in my hands felt like I was holding onto a little piece of Inuyasha. Wait! I can't be thinking that was about him. He…He…I don't like him that way! I looked down once more at the note in my hands. I let out a sad laugh. Maybe it is true. Maybe I do think and feel that was about him.

I sighed, letting the note fall to the floor. I forced all thoughts about him to the back of my mind as I stood up and went to my closet. I got ready and left my room, leaving the note, unforgotten, but lying on the floor with a single tear drop on Inuyasha's signature.

I slowly walked down stairs. I didn't hear anyone talking or any sounds of people walking about the main level. I shrugged it off as I went into the kitchen. The cook wasn't in there so I started preparing my own breakfast when I noticed a note, written by Kouga, on the fridge. I took it off. It seemed like I was getting all kinds of notes today.

_Kagome, _

_We left to go get stuff for our lovely wedding. We are buying you new clothes for our new house, too. The wedding is going to be amazing, I promise you that. You have not been showing a great interest with our wedding so tonight I will talk to you and get any doubts off your mind. I had the cook fix you some food for when you get hungry and if you need anything you can just call me and I will be by your side in a minute. _

_Love you always,  
Kouga. _

Our. Our. Our. Our wedding. Our new house. When did we become a whole? The answer is never.

I sigh as I throw the note away. Inuyasha's seemingly pops back into my head. I need to see him, and I need to sort all this out and find out was really is more important, my family, or my freedom.

I quickly eat breakfast and get ready to walk to Inuyasha's house. I am now wearing a light pink dress with black shoes and white gloves and also a white shall. I open the front door, take one last glance back and start walking to Inuyasha's house, slowly but surely. A million thoughts are running through my mind, none of which I can truly interpret. Only one thing is clear: Kouga thinks I'm his.

Whenever I think about Inuyasha, Kouga comes to mind with all his misunderstandings of who and what I am. It's funny how two guys can be so totally the same but at the same time, so totally different.

I soon turn down the road that Inuyasha lives on and his comes into view. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, letting the air try to sooth my mind. When I come up to his walk I stop for a brief moment, staring down at my feet. I am tempted to turn and go back home, pretending like nothing ever happened.

Inuyasha said in the note that he didn't hate me, but was that the truth? Did him and Shippo still think I was a 'pretty lady'? Could one guy on this earth be so entirely stupid but so entirely perfect at the same time? So many questions rang through my mind with no form of answer known. No form of answer is going to be discovered until I ring that door bell or knock on the door and see Inuyasha's face. I'm hoping that when I do see his face, everything will just fall into place and everything in my world and his will be right again. That all my unanswered questions will have answers and I will finally know which to pick. I only wish that all of this could be solved by simply seeing Inuyasha's face. The only thing that seeing his face will solve, is the undeniable passion I feel towards this guy I have only known a short while. I feel as though I have known him my whole life because he understands me so well. He is the only person on this entire earth that does and ever will understand me. Could it possibly be that I might…love him? No. I don't like him like that. I hardly know him. But yet, why do I keep coming back everything chance I get? Why do I feel drawn to him in an unexplainable way? Why does my heart and mind yearn to see him every hour of the day. Why do I have to be engaged to Kouga?


	9. Blushing

I let out another deep breath as I slowly bring my hand up and ring the door bell. I close my eyes and open them when I hear the door open. Shippo was now at the door, beaming with happiness.

"Pretty Lady!" he yells hugging my leg.

"Is Inuyasha there?" I ask the little boy.

Shippo nods as he takes my hand as drags me through the house, towards Inuyasha's room. He opens the door to reveal Inuyasha lying on his bed, listening to music. He is wearing pajama pants and isn't wearing a shirt.

I blush and turn my head at the site of his well toned muscles.

I stay at the door as Shippo walks over to Inuyasha and taps him on the shoulder. Inuyasha removes his head phones and looks at Shippo.

"What'cha need Squirt?" he asks.

Shippo points to the door, where I'm standing and Inuyasha jumps up. I see Shippo smile mischievously as he walks out of the room.

"Uh. Hi," Inuyasha greets me.

"Hi," I say, not looking at him in fear I'll start blushing again.

"Why are you here?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't want me to be here?" I ask, looking at him then blushing and turning away once more.

"No, it's just that-" he stopped, looking at my blushing cheeks and smirking. "Why are you blushing?"

"You're not wearing a shirt," I mutter, sheepishly.

His smirk widens.

"And?" he asks as he strides over to me, encircling his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly against him, earning a gasp from me and making my blush deepen.

"What are you doing?" I ask, still not attempting to look at him.

"Making you blush."

My blush deepens further.

"Do you get enjoyment out of my blushing?"

"Kinda," he says, pulling me tighter against him, making my blush deepen even further as his well toned chest pushes up against me.

"And why is that?" I ask, trying to rid myself of my blushing state with no avail.

"Because it makes you look cute and innocent," he shrugs.

"Cute?" I ask, looking at him, and this time not his chest since it's pressed up against my body.

He nods as he pulls his arm away, turning his head and freeing me from his grasp, a look of frustration on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I almost forgot that you are unobtainable."

"What do you mean by unobtainable?" I ask in confusion.

"As in I can't kiss you or hold you like that because you are engaged to Kouga."

"Kiss me?" I breath.

"You don't know how tempting it is to kiss you when I hold you like I did."

I look down at the floor as he goes back over to his bed and sits down.

I stand, still in the door way, thinking of his words and then of Kouga.

"Then kiss me," I say quietly.

"What?" he asks in disbelief.

"Then kiss me," I repeat.

"I can't, your Kouga's."

"No. He does not own me. I'm my own person and if you want to kiss me, then kiss me," I tell him.

"I can't because you're engaged to Kouga," he rewords, standing up and walking over to his dresser.

I walk up behind him as he pulls a shirt out of his dresser. I spin him around and kiss him fully on the lips. His eyes open wide in shock, but soon close as he drops his shirt on the floor and holds me tightly against him once again. Shortly after he pulls away, looking at me as if I've just grown an extra head.

"What was that for?" he asks, panting slightly.

"I told you that I wasn't Kouga's and you still didn't believe me so I thought I would kiss you since you weren't going to kiss me," I explain.

"Kagome, Kouga is so much better off for you," he tells me. "Kouga can provide for you and give you anything and everything you want. He can make sure you have a nice house and nice clothes. Me, all I can do is hold you in my arms and hope that everything turns out alright."

"Inuyasha, Kouga only wants me for publicity. He wants to have me so he has the best heirs. He wants me so that he can have to most money. He wants me because everyone loves the way I look. He wants me so that he can find out why I am the way I am so that all the guys will envy him. All he wants is to own me. Inuyasha, just by holding me like this, you make me feel safe and wanted."

"I'm sure Kouga loves you, Kagome, and you just aren't seeing it. He has to be a decent guy if your parents like him."

"My parents what me to marry him because then we will be the biggest business, and Kouga only loves me if he gets to own me. I'm just a pawn in all their plans."

"Kagome-"

"I made up my mind, Inuyasha. I tried living with my parents' laws and rules. I tried living without you. Now, I find you on my mind every minute of the day. I find myself comparing you to Kouga at every chance I get. I find myself wanting to at least try and break free now, Inuyasha, and you, the one who wanted to help me break free, is trying to push me back into the confines of my living hell," I tell him sincerely.

"I'm not trying to push you back, only to get you to see every aspect and detail."

"I see it, Inuyasha, more than anyone. I see the birds outside my window, and the kids in the park. I see your family and I see you. I see every inch of detail, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha brought his hand up to my cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. I bring my hand up to his, his hand still on my cheek.

"Please, Inuyasha, understand where I'm coming from."

Inuyasha slowly brings his lips down to mine, pulling away soon after.

"I'll help you, Kagome, on one condition."

"Anything," I say hopefully.

"No more kissing both Kouga and I."

I give him a confused look as he laughs.

"I can smell him on you," he laughs.

I smile as I trail a finger gently over his chest, not blushing like I was earlier. I look up him and my smile widens.

"Deal."

**I still need a Miroku, Shippo, and Naraku for my RPG. PM me if interested. **

**Kagome126**


	10. Hurting

I went home later that day, getting home before Kouga and the others, and think about the plan Inuyasha came up with. He told me to go home, act as if everything was normal, and then at the right time, I would know when to break free.

A look of confusion was evident on my face as I thought about this. He was supposed to help me…but that isn't helping at all. I don't know when to break free, nor will I ever know. Is he maybe trying to get rid of me without telling me? Does he not want me? Or is he trying to get me to give this life another chance?

Anyway that I look at his plan, it involves him without me and me without him.

Ever since the day that I first found out about the wedding being changed and I ran to the park to see Inuyasha, I've felt differently about him. He treats me like he would treat anyone else. He is always looking out for me even when he doesn't have to. He wants me to have the best life and I hate him for not seeing that this isn't the best life for me.

When Kouga got home I gave him a forced smile as he kissed the top of my head.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine," I reply.

"That's good. Our wedding is almost here. Only 2 more months."

Was it really that soon? I looked at the calendar on the wall. He was right. 2 more months.

I sighed as he walked away to go finish last minute details.

2 more months. That was all that was running through my mind. A couple months ago, I first met Inuyasha. I remember the look of irritation on his face when Kouga snapped at him and the longing I held to help him. We were both trapped then. He was trapped at his job, not able to yell at Kouga in fear of being fired, and I was trapped because I couldn't escape from my marriage, unable to help him.

Inuyasha lives in a small house with limited money. He has a job and is always caring for his brother. He's trapped but yet he doesn't show it. He's strong because of that. Me, on the other hand, I have it good compared to him. Sure, I'm being forced to marry the biggest jerk alive and I don't have a say in anything and I can't even make my own decisions, but it's still better than his life.

That's when I decided that I was going to be strong. I was going to live my life and accept which ever direction it decides to go in.

_--_

Days past, then weeks with no sign of Inuyasha. I was being strong like I said I would, but I still couldn't help but long for Inuyasha. After the first 3 weeks of no Inuyasha, I stopped waiting for him to show up, and only a little part of me had hope that he would.

I started spending more and more time with Kouga, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, trying to find some upside in marring him. I somehow let him get to know me to, and it seemed like he was actually starting to care. I still didn't want to marry him because he is still the same person I knew he was, but at least I'm still being strong and I'm trying to trigger some part of me that might like him that will make me be happy forever when the marriage is over. Let's just say, I haven't found that part yet.

I still remembered mine and Inuyasha's kiss every time he kissed me, but only faintly. I started to smile more around my parents, trying to act happy for them, trying to be strong. I smiled at all the cameras and the people asking questions about our marriage. Though I still don't have a voice in anything, and I'm still not happy, I'm getting used to be the little Barbie Doll that everyone can just push around as they please.

I stopped trying to rebel against all this, and started to act the way my parents wanted me to act. I started saying please and thank you a lot more, and stopped glaring at everyone every time they turned their heads. I stopped mocking everyone's properness and started to actually try and talked to the stuck up people I call friends.

I started getting used to all of it, every last detail, and started losing that grip on what Inuyasha showed me. It's been a month now, since I saw Inuyasha last, and I'm trying to repair my life to the way it was before him.

I don't go to the park anymore, in fear of seeing him. Any thoughts I have of him are starting to hurt me in an unimaginable way. I took everything that reminds me of him and stored it away in the bottom of my closet.

Every time Kouga kisses me, I cringe, remembering the deal Inuyasha and I made, then I remember that he broke it first and that makes me hurt even worse. I know I need to move on and forget him, but that is just too hard to do. He brought a sense of courage, daring, and safety to my life that no one ever has before. He helped me in more ways than one and I can never just forget that. He taught me that swimming in a lake at 1 in the morning makes you cold but awake, and that all a little kid needs is an older brother who will always be there for him no matter what. I experienced things with Inuyasha that I never would have without him, and for that, I'm thankful. I'm not thankful that he just left my life without warning, or that he hurt me, probably without realizing…but I'm at least thankful for that one simple thing.

He could be anywhere in the world by now, doing anything at all and I can't help but wonder if he's thinking about me like I'm thinking of him. I can't help but wonder whether or not he's hurting as much as I am, or if he still cares at all. I have so many questions running through my mind that I want him to answer. I want to know why he left my life, why he hurt me, and why he gained my trust if he was just going to destroy it. I want to know why he isn't here.

If he was here, he'd tell me to look at all the details. More than anything, I know all the details of the world going on around me. I know that he isn't here, and that my life isn't getting any better. I know I need to be strong and that I promised myself I would be…but I don't think I can hold out much longer.

**I still need people for the RPG! PM me if interested!**

**Kagome126**


	11. Breaking Free

A million people are all around and, for once, they're actually noticing me. I'm not invisible, for this one day; I'm not blending in with my surroundings and not being seen. The funny part of all of this is that, today, I want to not be seen, I want to be invisible.

Kouga's in the other room, getting ready I suppose. They say if the bride and groom see each other before the wedding it's bad luck, but I don't know how this could get much worse. Today is my wedding day, only I'm not getting married to the man I love and I don't even think there _is_ love in our relationship. I looked down at the white wedding dress I'm wearing. It's beautiful and there is no doubting that, I just wish I could feel beautiful in it instead of like dirt.

Everyone who's around me is trying to make me the most beautiful girl ever, not only for the cameras but also for all the people I'm trapped by. I look out the window; the weather is matching my mood. It's rainy and gloomy out, just like I am. I don't see any kids playing or birds chirping, they are all trapped by the rain just like I'm trapped by everything else.

Even now, on my wedding day, I can't help but think of Inuyasha. I haven't seen him in 2 months. He said he'd help me break free but look at me, I'm still here now in the most beautiful wedding dress ever and in the most expensive shoes imported from only the finest designers…still trapped by the fake bars that are surrounding me.

I hold still as the people do my hair and make-up. Once they're done I stand up and look in the mirror. I have deep rings under my eyes that I'm sure you could probably see from space. Everyone keeps telling me how beautiful I look when I just want to tell them how hideous I feel. Everyone leaves soon after to make sure everything is perfect and now I'm left alone just like I was my whole life. I hear a tap on the window followed by other taps soon after. I go over to it and my heart stops as I look out and see the one thing I thought I would never see again. Inuyasha.

I open the window and he jumps in, startling me. He looks me up and down and gives me a sad smile and a shake of his head.

"You're still getting married," he says and all I can do is nod, forgetting how to speak.

I want to yell my lungs out and tell him how much he hurt me and how much I tried to forget him but he was always intruding on my mind. I wanted to ask him all the unanswered questions I still have and I wanted him to answer them. I wanted a lot of things at that instant but I just couldn't find my voice.

"On the up side," he tells me with all seriousness in his voice, "you look absolutely beautiful."

At this, I can't help it, I start to cry. I know most girls in my position would worry about their make-up running or something girly like that, but me, I could carless. The one guy who understood me, that made me feel free, was standing before me after he had just broke my hard telling me how beautiful I looked on my wedding day where I was marring a guy I could never love.

"I feel hideous," I tell him, finally finding my voice.

"But you look gorgeous," he counters.

He walks up to me and wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"Why'd you leave?" I force out needing an answer.

"I never left," he says.

"Yes you did, you never helped me break free."

"I helped you but sometimes a person can only help you so much before you have to help yourself."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," I tell him, which makes him laugh.

"Only to you."

Someone knocks on the door, telling me to hurry up because the wedding is going to start soon.

"I…got to go," I say reluctantly.

"To your wedding," Inuyasha states.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha places his lips carefully on mine and I'm reminded why I couldn't yell at him for leaving. He pulls back after a while giving me another sad smile.

"I needed to kiss you once more before you officially become his property," he tells me, referring to Kouga. "Even though I never thought you actually would." He pauses for a minute, staring at my dress. "Good luck," he says before turning and leaving the way he came.

I wipe away my tears and redo my make-up, trying to act like I didn't care. The wedding started soon after and everyone looked so happy. Everyone had on big smiles and fancy clothes. As I walked down the aisle toward my soon-to-be husband I couldn't help but look away from all of the smiling faces. I watched my feet the rest of the way until I got besides Kouga. I zoned out as the priest said his thing and thought of everything ahead of me. When I envisioned my future, right there standing next to Kouga, I saw me with Inuyasha. I saw Shippo's drawing of him and I kissing and the smile on his face whenever he saw me. I saw the look on Inuyasha's face that made everything seem worth wild. Most importantly, I didn't see Kouga at all.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Kouga Omaro to be your husband in sickness and in health for as long as you two shall live?"

I looked at the priest for a long time and thought about everything.

"I…I can't," I whisper.

"What?" Kouga asks me, a little concerned.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I don't love you enough to get married and I don't even think you know me at all. I experienced life outside this prison I live in and I know that what we have isn't real. I want someone who loves me for…me, and someone who understands everything I'm about. I want someone who wants me not out of possession but out of love. I want something real and with you I just can't have that. I'm sorry," I say before running out of the church, tears streaming down my face. My feet know where I'm going so well that I don't even have to look.

I knock on the door and Inuyasha answers with disbelief in his eyes.

"Kagome?"

"I did," I whisper.

"You…married him?"

I shook my head. "I broke free."

Inuyasha smiles and time seems to stop as he kisses me, for the first time that I'm not Kouga's, and for the first time in a long time…everything seemed right.

_**The End**_

**I'd like to thank all of the following people who inspired me to finish this…**

Tifa Sohma  
Kagome In Love  
Onhiro  
deadlypriestes  
Diamond369  
Erin  
bloodsucker13  
MidnightMoon73  
Peaceful Dragon Rose  
CatLover260  
jingyee1511  
chulo  
Yashie-And-Kags-Forever  
NickXCrys - Mimi -  
Kagome1314  
Charli2006  
Loved Forever  
ReedyRulz  
Lululuvsanime13  
Abused Abuser  
loverofallanime101  
inuLkagome  
Inuyashangel  
shlghdorsey  
BlondieBubbles  
Blondeinblack1  
krissy  
InuToshKibaLover11

**Thanks again and if you are interested I still need people for my RPG! **

**Kagome126**


End file.
